Kitchen Fun
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper have a food fight.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing

* * *

**

**Kitchen fun**

Alice sat on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, flour covering her head to toe. A pout and irritated look was present on her face as she looked around the disaster of a kitchen. Flour was everywhere, spatulas, the mixer, beaters, spoons, bowls and every other utensils in the kitchen were covered in some form of a substance. The pots pans, and baking sheets all had burnt or caked on food that was completely unrecognizable.

Alice sighed loudly as she rested her elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her hand. She knew Esme would not be happy with the mess she had just created. She then heard the kitchen door swing open but did not look up, knowing it was Jasper.

Jasper gave an almost uneasy look as he glanced around the room. He walked in slowly, stepping over eggshells and around sticky liquids towards where his wife sat. His lips were pressed in a tight line trying not to laugh at the site of her covered in flour.

Her eyes shifted in his direction to glare at him.

His lips only pressed tighter as he took a seat on the ground next to her. "What were you doing?"

"I was trying to cook for Bella," Alice sighed, frustrated. She looked around the room, "I was less than satisfactory." She looked over at him, her eyes lighting up hopefully. "You'll help me clean, right?"

He glanced around the room. "I guess." He turned back, smirking at her, they both knew he was going to help whether she asked or not.

"Good," Alice said giving him a hug and coating him in flour. Jasper wrapped an arm around her patting her back causing flour to fly off her. She then brought a hand up above his head and broke an egg over it.

Jasper made a face at the sound of the egg braking as she pulled back to give him a cheeky smile. She stood up and moved away from him, smiling the whole time.

Jasper sat for a moment before bringing his hand up and methodically removed the egg yolk from his hair. Faster than Alice could follow, his hand was rubbing the yolk through her hair. Alice let out a gasp of surprise, "you're going to pay for that."

Jasper pulled her body flush against his and leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear, "you started it darlin'."

Alice gave little kisses up his jaw as she moved to his ear, "you can bet I'm going to finish it too." She then pulled back and stuck her hand into a bowl on the counter. She brought her hand forward and flung a vanilla batter all over his face, "darlin'," she drawled trying to imitate his accent.

Jasper let her go and used his hands and sleeves to wipe off the batter, then without saying a word reached back and grabbed the nearest bowl dumping its contents on her head.

Alice removed the bowl from her head she could hear Jasper's deep throated laugh as she wiped her hand through her hair to keep the brown batter from dripping down her face.

With her hands now covered in chocolate she reached forward and smeared it down his shirt. She then screeched in surprise when his arms locked around her and crushed her to his chest. She felt one arm disappear and knew he had reached back to grab something off the counter. With in less than a second his hand was smearing chunky frosting down her face. She pulled out of his embrace and moved back to stand by the island grabbing the closest bowl to her. They never took their eyes off of each other as Jasper reached back for a bowl of his own, smirks playing on both their faces.

They threw everything they could get their hands on and by the end the kitchen was an even bigger mess than before. They were both on the ground facing each other covered in all kinds of food, but neither seemed to care. "We need showers," Jasper said looking at his hands with disgusted.

"Sounds like fun," Alice said reaching up to pull a noodle from his hair.

"We still have to clean."

Alice glanced around the room and then looked back at her husband "After our shower." The statement left no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper smiled then stood and offered his hand to Alice, she took it allowing him to pull her to her feet. He scooped her up and ran upstairs, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


End file.
